


Damned Giraffe

by lost_spook



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Giraffes, Prompt Fill, Undead Giraffes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't do anything with a giraffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> For Pitry in an LJ meme, who gave me the prompt: _DEATH. "Out, damned giraffe! Out, I say!"_

Death paused. The giraffe was still stubbornly _there_. He’d tried explaining the situation, but it wasn’t shifting from standing beside the fallen shape of its once-live self and doggedly trying to eat leaves. He circled it again, but it did not appear to be anything other than giraffe. It would catch up with its fate eventually, and in the meantime, Death had other appointments.

It was then that he caught the rustling of something small moving about at ground level and possibly a snigger.

AH, said Death, to the Death of Rats, YOU. I THINK THIS ONE IS ALL YOURS.


End file.
